Sarkis Schematic
Basic Info The has *3 Unique Slots with 0 Sub-SLots that may be equipped form a pool of 1 to 2 Upgradable Components. *2 Custom Slots with 1 Sub-Slots that may be equipped from a pool of 1 Upgradable Components. *3 Class Slots with 7 Sub-Slots that may be equipped from a pool of 32 Upgradable Components. Schematic Summary Component Slots Flashbang ---- EMP Grenade ---- Chaos Tactics ---- Custom ---- Class ( T ) ---- Slot Compatibility Update History *The gained the ( R ) High-Caliber Ammo via .... *The gained the ( U ) High-Caliber Ammo via .... *The gained the ( R ) Optimized Clip via .... *The gained the ( U ) Optimized Clip via .... *The gained the Optimized Clip via the Gear Store in the Game Update of Aug 03, 2016. *The gained the ( R ) Incursion Rounds via .... *The gained the ( U ) Incursion Rounds via .... *The gained the ( R ) Drum Magazine via .... *The gained the ( U ) Drum Magazine via .... *The gained the Incursion Rounds via the Gear Store in the Game Update of Jul 06, 2016. *The gained the Drum Magazine via the Gear Store in the Game Update of Jul 06, 2016. *The Sarkis Schematic gained the High-Caliber Ammo via the Event Shop during Operation: Descent - ( Mar 17, 2016 ) *The Sarkis Schematic reorganized various Sub-Slots in the Game Update of Mar 01, 2016. *The Sarkis Schematic renamed the Utility Slot to Class Slot in the Game Update of Mar 01, 2016. *The Sarkis Schematic gained Espionage Armor component in the Game Update of Feb 02, 2016. *The Sarkis Schematic gained Caustic Round component in the Game Update of Feb 02, 2016. *The Sarkis Schematic added 1 Custom Slot in the Game Update of Feb 02, 2016. *The Sarkis Schematic raised its Capacity to 3,500 in the Game Update of Feb 02, 2016. *The Sarkis Schematic gained ( R ) M4GX Grenade Launcher component via Shadow Ops Cycle 20 ' ( Jan 29, 2016 )' *The Sarkis Schematic gained ( R ) Adaptive Body Armor component via Shadow Ops Cycle 20 ' ( Jan 29, 2016 )' *The Sarkis Schematic gained ( U ) M4GX Grenade Launcher component via Shadow Ops Cycle 20 ' ( Jan 29, 2016 )' *The Sarkis Schematic gained ( U ) Adaptive Body Armor component via Shadow Ops Cycle 20 ' ( Jan 29, 2016 )' *The Sarkis Schematic gained the Storm The Front component via Shadow Ops Cycle 17 ' ( Oct 30, 2015 )' *The Sarkis Schematic gained the Toxic Offender component during Operation: Night's End ( Oct 22, 2015 ) *The Sarkis Schematic gained the M4GX Grenade Launcher component during Operation: Nightfall ( Sep 24, 2015 ) *The Sarkis Schematic gained the Adaptive Body Armor component during Operation: Nightfall ( Sep 24, 2015] ) *The Sarkis Schematic gained the Impact Ordnance component via Shadow Ops Cycle 15 ' ( Aug 28, 2015 )' *The Sarkis Schematic gained the Shrapnel Ordnance component during Operation: Nightmare' ( Aug 20, 2015 )' *The Sarkis Schematic gained the Explosive Ordnance component Shadow Ops Cycle 14''' ( Jul 31, 2015 )' *The ''Sarkis Schematic gained the Bandolier component Shadow Ops Cycle 14''' ( Jul 31, 2015 )' *The ''Sarkis Schematic was introduced simultaneously with the release of Sarkis via Shadow Ops ( Jul 31, 2015 ) *No Further Updates. Additional Information *''Sarkis'' Schematic has a constant Component Capacity of 3,500 independent of Sarkis level. *''Sarkis Schematic'' has NO Lost Tech Components. *''Sarkis Schematic'' has 5 Epic Tech Components *''Sarkis Schematic'' has 32 Limited Tech Components. **Including 7 Uncommon Limited Tech Components. **Including 6 Rare Limited Tech Components. Trivia *Sarkis Schematic is available in Workshop upon unlocking Corrode Sarkis *Sarkis Schematic has NO native Components, all component's Availability is Restricted. *Sarkis Schematic is equipped with 3 Utility Slots and 3 Tactic Slots **Utility Slot - A Schematic Slot that may be filled from a shared pool of Utility Components. **Tactic Slot - Does not share same tactics Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First and only Special Forces Schematic to have Unique Slots'' - Sarkis Schematic Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 03/24/16 ) - WrongThinker Thinks #06 - Components: Building a Better Unit (Part II) - ( Official ) Gallery Design Icons.jpg Navigation Category:Infantry Schematic Category:Special Forces Schematic Category:A to Z Category:Status Effect - Corrosion Category:Status Effect - Shock Category:Status Effect - Concussion